Opposing Factions
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and six: Kurt and Victor are sitting to dinner together when they are joined by a guest.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 14th cycle. Now cycle 15!_

* * *

**"Opposing Factions"  
Kurt/Victor (OC)  
12th installment (sequel to "in peaceful slumber") **

It had become a bit of Friday night tradition, the two of them huddled up on the couch for dinner and a movie. So long as he made it back home at a reasonable hour, his father wouldn't have a problem. They'd both known to expect this hurdle though, so knowing they were getting over it did help.

That Friday, they had before them one of the first products of Victor's cooking experimentations. He'd told Kurt how he wanted to improve on those skills, and had been gifted with a couple of cookbooks and supplies a few days later. Since then, Kurt had been hearing success and failure stories, and been allowed a few samples here and there, but this night, this was the unveiling, the rewards of Victor-prepared food.

They had just taken a seat with their plates and taken a few bites each… The buzzer rang from the door, and they looked to each other, wondering… slightly despising the interruption.

"I'll get rid of them, and don't eat all the potatoes," Victor told Kurt as he got up to go answer. Kurt looked at the potatoes, then blinked and looked over to see what was going on, just in time to find Victor opening the door to reveal an old friend. "Cat Helms, in Lima," Victor smirked at letting his Vocal Adrenaline best friend in.

"Victor Haskell, no longer with us," she replied with the dramatics. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" she asked as they moved toward the table. Victor moved to pull a chair.

"Uh, no, we were just… Are you hungry?" Victor asked, all the while throwing something of an apologetic look to Kurt, who kept his disappointment tucked in, for Cat's sake. She was his friend too, after all.

"Yes, please," her eyes found the food laid out on the table. Kurt got her something to drink while Victor filled the plate. As they were put on the table for Cat, she looked up and thanked them as they sat.

"So to what do we owe this surprise visit?" Victor asked. Cat picked up her glass and, in the time it took for the glass to reach her lips…

"I'm off Vocal Adrenaline." Two forks dropped as the boys looked over at her. She put the glass down, picking up her fork.

"Did they kick you off?" Kurt asked.

"Did you quit?" Victor asked at the same time. Cat tilted her head.

"I'll say it was a mutual agreement, but they were highly motivated to see me go." Victor gave her a look asking 'why?' "Fraternizing with the enemy."

"That'd be me, then," Victor nodded, understanding now.

"Oh, yes," Cat confirmed. "They don't like that you've left us… them… for New Directions…"

"But that has nothing to do with you," Kurt was not grasping it.

"She has to do with me, and so does the situation, so it's all the same to them," Victor spelled it out. "Sorry," he looked back to Cat.

"I'm over it," she shrugged. "They made it that way for me," she explained. "I just thought you should know, in case they start messing with you."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Victor asked his friend, softly. She gave him a smile.

"What was the point? You're happy here, I wasn't going to screw that up," she shook her head. Kurt looked at her, the one who'd had their backs on the other side.

"Come and join us, then. At McKinley, in New Directions," he suggested. Victor gave him a quick smile before looking to Cat.

"I couldn't…" she shook her head, still sounding thankful. "It's time I look ahead," she told them, and that was that. They finished dinner and then she had to go, leaving Kurt and Victor on their own, with this development, on movie night.

"Can't help feeling like it's our fault, and she got caught in the crossfire," Kurt sat with his head on his hand, elbow to the couch's arm rest. He looked to Victor.

"I kind of figured something like this might happen, that's what's crazy. I was part of them; I know how they work. Now here I've gone, bringing that knowledge to the other side. They're kind of paranoid that way."

"Can't imagine what they must think of me," Kurt shook his head. Victor took his hand.

"Don't you worry about them, I've got you." Kurt smiled.

"Movie?" he offered. Victor reached for the remote, holding his arm out for Kurt to come and rest his head on his shoulder.

THE END

_[A/N: Attention, reader! If you're at all skilled in helping break fic-planning conundrums, give a big ol' shout! :D]  
(Note to self, don't put the words 'crack' and 'fic' next to each other, it leads to confusion ;))_

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
